Final Fantasy X: Twilight
by morion87
Summary: When the Mirror Portal malfunctions, Twilight Sparkle is flung into a brand new world. A world under threat by a creature called Sin. Now Twilight and her new friends must find a way to not only bring the thousand year reign of the monster to an end, but also find Twilight a way home.


**Final Fantasy X: Twilight prologue**

In all its history, Ponyville could not remember being this down-trodden.

Three months had passed since Princess Twilight Sparkle had disappeared, during a planned visit with her friends in the human world. Her plan was to spend a few, normal days with them before coming back. But after a week had passed, and no sign of her, the girls had become worried. They even sent a message to Sunset Shimmer, asking if Twilight had decided to stay longer than planned. Her reply had broken their hearts.

Twilight had never come through.

At that point, Spike had sent a message to Princess Celestia, explaining what had happened. She and Luna had arrived even before the girls had a chance to think of what to say. One look at the mirror had confirmed Celestia's fear: the portal had worked, but instead of opening to C.H.S. like normal, it had taken Twilight to another world entirely. Her explanation to the girls had been another knife to their hearts.

Yes, Twilight was alive, but there were literally _millions_ of different worlds she could have ended up in. It would take them _years_ just to look through them all, let alone find a way to bring Twilight home. Even if that world had magic, it was a _long_ shot that it would work.

The new had gone out the same week (courtesy of Pinkie Pie) that Princess Twilight had vanished. It seemed the whole of Equestria had been looking for her since. Only the Mane 5, Spike, her family and the princesses knew the truth. And once a month, they would all gather in Twilight's castle, hoping that she may have come home, or Celestia had had luck in finding her.

This month was no different. They had all gathered in the Throne Room (the girls on their respective thrones, everyone else making do with the most plush chairs Rarity could find)., and the news was the same: no luck any front. Celestia, at this point, was running on fumes so much so that Luna had been forced to take over some of her duties. Everyone's hopes were beginning to run low that they would ever see Twilight again. But, they hoped, where ever she was, she was happy, safe and making new friends.

Just as they were about to call it a night, everyone heard what sounded like humming coming from the Main Library. The girls knew what it was: it was the Mirror Portal powering up. But that didn't make any sense. The mirror hadn't worked in three months. It wasn't even hooked up. Running over, everyone saw the mirror was indeed on and open. Before anyone had a chance to react, someone came through. Their jaws dropped when they saw _who_ it was.

It was Twilight.

But something's were different. She was soaking wet for one. But the biggest change? Twilight was taller, now the same size as Luna. Her eyes showed wisdom beyond her years. Everyone heard her grumbling as they approached.

"Why did the portal have to be _there_ of all places? Besaid, Luca, heck even Bevelle would have been much better. But _noooo,_ it had to be Baaj Temple. Stupid inter-dimensional travel. Stupid Sin for destroying it."

She didn't have a chance to say more, as she was tackled in a massive group hug by everyone crying " _ **Twilight!"**_ and assaulted by questions like "Where have you been?" "Why are you wet?" and "When did you get so big?"

Twilight smiled. "Guys, I'm happy to see you all too, but give me some room. It's a _very_ long story. Can I at least go dry off and warm up first? I'm freezing."

Everyone got off of her at that point. They could all see she was shivering, and definitely needed a towel, or ten, and something warm. Twilight walked off to the nearest bathroom to dry off, while Pinkie trotted off to the kitchen to get her some hot cocoa to warm up with. The others could only wait, wondering what had happened to Twilight since three months ago?


End file.
